The Mishima Household Season 2
by DForce2
Summary: Kazuya, Jun, Jin, Asuka, and now Julia, learn to live with each other under the rules of "The Mishima Household". Chapter 2 "Now It's Just Awkward" is now up! R&R!
1. Pipebomb!

**The Mishima Household-PipeBomb!**

**I'm Back! It's been a long time but I'm finally back, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my stories while I've been gone, seeing this really inspired me to come back, so here's my gift to all of you! A new story with more to come!**

**It's a normal day in the household, until Julia makes an unannounced visit and lays a pipe bomb on the family.**

These we're just one of those days where everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves. Asuka was on her phone, Jin was on the balcony meditating, Jun was cooking dinner, and Kazuya wasn't being bothered by anyone. Just watching TV waiting for the day to be over, he was actually relaxed, and everything was peaceful.

(DING-DONG!)

…Well that's over…

"Could you get that Jun?" Kazuya asked Jun hoping he didn't have to get up. "I'm cooking dinner dear, plus you're right by the door."

(DING-DONG!)

And so Kazuya went to his next option, "Asuka! Get the door!" But in a quick response, Asuka said, "I'm on the phone!" And a frustrated Kazuya responded, "And I'm on a chair! Now you tell me which one is easier to put down?!"

(DING-DONG!)

"Calm down, I'll get it." Jin was already on his way down to see who was there, but to his dismay, he had to hear his father and sister debate over a phone and a chair. So to keep the peace, he answered the door, and to his surprise…it was Julia.

"Hello Jin!" Julia said with a smile on her face, Jin on the other hand looked slightly confused. "Umm…Hey…what are you doing here?" Julia still smiling said, "Because, I need to talk to your father."

Jin couldn't believe what he just heard, "_Why would Julia of all people, want to talk to my father…of all people!"_

"You want to talk to him?" Jin pointed to the chair that wasn't too far from the door, Julia nodded, "You want to talk to Kazuya Mishima?" She nodded again, Jin even more confused than ever went inside and walked to the chair his father was sitting in.

"Dad, I hate to bother you while you're doing nothing, but Julia is at the door waiting for you." Kazuya also couldn't believe what he just heard, "_Bother me while doing nothing? Wait, why would Julia of all people, want to talk to me…of all people!" _He thought to himself, "Julia Chang?" Jin nodded "Yeah, she's outside…now."

Kazuya got up from his chair, still shocked beyond belief, walked to the door to greet Julia…in his own way of course.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Umm…Kazuya, err…Mr. Mishima, I came here today because I have something really important to tell you."

"Does it involve me?"

"Uh…yes."

"Will this affect my future?"

"Umm…most likely."

"Will it cost me any money?"

"Well…depending on how good or bad you are."

"WHAT?!"

Jun couldn't help but overhear the conversation, she walked to the door with her cup of tea, "What's going on?...oh, Hello Julia."

"Hello Jun, I was just telling Mr. Mishima something really important." Jun raised her eyebrows and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Oh, well don't let me stop you, go on."

Julia continued, "As I was saying, I was talking with my adopted mother, Michelle Chang. We both figured out who my biological parents are!"

Jun smiled lightly, enough to express that she was excited Julia found her biological mother, Kazuya and Jin on the other hand are still trying to figure out how this relates to them. At that moment Asuka finally walked in the room.

Julia continued, "Now I'm sure you're wondering how this has to relate to you." Kazuya nodded, but still could care less. "Well that's because my biological mother was said to be Caroline Roberts."

"Caroline Roberts?" Asuka asked, "Then wouldn't that make you…"

"Julia Roberts, I know…do you remember her Mr. Mishima?" Julia asked Kazuya.

"Do I remember the Actress? Of course."

"No, her…" Julia pulled a picture of Caroline Roberts out of her pocket and showed Kazuya, Jun had a look of concern on her face, and looked at Kazuya, "Caroline?" Kazuya knew exactly who Julia was talking about, he responded, "Yes, Caroline."

Jin and Asuka both questioned, "Who's Caroline?" Kazuya turned to his children and responded, "Well Caroline, see all the guys would say she's mighty fine." Jin catching the Outkast reference responded, "But I bet mighty fine only got you somewhere half the time, right?" Asuka caught on as well, "And the other half either got you cussed out, or coming up short?" Kazuya nodded, Jun on the other hand was more interested in the matter at hand.

"Wait a minute, Julia who is this Caroline Roberts? And why should Kazuya need to remember her?" Jun asked in hopes to get deeper into this conversation.

"Oh, well because if it's true that she is in fact my biological mother, then that would make Mr. Mishima my biological father." At that sentence, Jun spat out her tea, Kazuya dropped his jaw, as well as Jin and Asuka. After a moment of silence, Julia tried to break the awkwardness.

"So…what do you have to say?" After five seconds of no response, Kazuya shut the door and turned to Jun. "…The kitchen right?"

* * *

-In the Kitchen-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Jun was pacing the floor back and forth with Jin and Asuka sitting at the dinner table, while Kazuya had his head in the refrigerator. Jin decided to speak out.

"This can't be possible!" Asuka turned to Jin slightly laughing, "Actually Jin, it could be possible, Dad wasn't exactly a saint in his day."

"But I'm not even concerned about him!" Jin pointed to Kazuya, who still had his head in the refrigerator. "She can't be my sister! Me and her had a…uhh…we…" Asuka's eyes widen to capacity. "No…No you didn't….did you?"

"YES!...Once…but still!" While this conversation continued, Jun got tired of Kazuya not responding to anyone, so out of frustration she pulled his head out of the refrigerator. "Kazuya! You have to tell us what's going on here!" Kazuya didn't know where to start, so he just said what he thought would best fit the situation.

"….The Fire Lighting…" Jun crossed her arms with a face of confusion, "…what?" Kazuya continued, "The Fire Lighting is where it all happened." Jin and Asuka kept quiet to hear the conversation.

"The Fire Lighting is the ceremony that takes place before the tournament, it had an Indian theme, and I had one night alone with one of the dancers, which turned out to be Caroline Roberts…who just so happens to be Julia's biological mother." Jun's started showing concerned, realizing that she didn't attend the Fire Lighting ceremony, so this was before Kazuya even met her. Before anyone said anything else, Kazuya walked to the door and opened it to see Julia sitting down on the porch. Hearing the door open, she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"I know this is a lot on you guys, and I'm sorry." As the family looked at each other, Kazuya looked at Julia and said. "I don't know a lot about Caroline's characteristics, but one thing you need to know about us Mishima's is that we do NOT say sorry for simple things." Jun smiled and told Julia, "I'm not sure exactly how we're going to work everything out, but until then, you're welcomed here anytime." Jun hugged Julia after making those comments. "Don't expect that from me." Kazuya letting Julia know ahead of time, he's a non-oiled no heart machine.

"So what happens now?" Jin asked breaking the silence, "Well, Michelle said that I need to come live here now." Everyone had a look of disbelief on their face. "Well, that's not a problem." Jun said while Kazuya shook his head. "And also expect her to make the decisions without checking with me to see if it's even alright." Jun elbowed Kazuya after making that statement. "So let's go get your stuff."

"Don't need to, they're already here!" Julia said as she pulled out her luggage from behind the bushes. "So who's room am I sleeping in?"

"HERS!" Jin pointed directly at Asuka, "I never agreed to that!" And that led to an argument until Jun stepped in. "Asuka, Julia will sleep in your room, it would be a little odd if she slept in Jin's room don't you think?" Asuka eyed down Jin, "Yeah Jin, don't you think it would be ODD if Julia slept in you room?!" Jin gave Asuka a death glare for the ages.

"See what I mean? Makes decisions by having a meeting with herself." Then Jun gave Kazuya a death glare for the ages. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This is just kicking everything off, don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Now It's Just Awkward

The Mishima Household "Now It's Just Awkward"

**The story continues! Julia is trying to learn how to be a part of the family, which as you could've guessed, could get a little…if not a LOT awkward.**

* * *

As the family was gathered around the dinner table, no one spoke…at all. The only sound that was heard was the forks hitting the plates, the glasses being sat down, or in Kazuya's case, an occasional groan when he chews. Jin, Asuka, Kazuya, Jun, and the newest member in the Mishima Household, Julia, we're all sitting at the dinner table for the first time since they figured out that Kazuya could be Julia's biological father. It was getting to the point where somebody needed to speak, and Jun knew that, so she came up with a plan.

"_Jin, Asuka…" _Both Jin and Asuka's head popped up at the same time, they just heard their mother's voice, but it came from inside their heads.

"_Jin, Asuka, talk to your sister, please?"_ Jin saw this coming; however, Asuka was still shocked that Jun was communicating to her without talking. "Jin…Is Mom reading our minds?"

Jin's eyes widen, and shh'd Asuka in hopes Julia or even Kazuya didn't hear her._ "Shut up Asuka! And yes, she can and is currently doing so. But Mom you know how weird this is, I can't just start having a conversation with Julia out of the clear blue." _Jin thought.

Jun sighed, but soon decided she needed to say something since no one did. "So Julia, I heard you worked with G Corporation?" Julia nodded, swallowed her food and said. "Yes, I did, then I quit shortly after discovering about the 'Devil-Human' project."

Jun, Jin, and Asuka slowly narrowed their eyes to Kazuya, but Kazuya just ignored the stares. Asuka saw this as an opportunity to start her own conversation with Julia. "…Ok…So are you dating someone right now?"

"Asuka, that's very inappropriate." Jun told Asuka, but Julia being open to the conversation answered, "No no Ms. Kazama it's Ok, it's not the first time another female has had interest in my sexual preference." Jin froze right before putting more food in his mouth, Asuka kind of shocked herself replied, "…Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean to offend you…" Julia said, "I personally think it's Ok if you want to date someone of your own gender."

"WHAT?!" Asuka stood up immediately.

Jin turned his head so he can chuckled a little, Kazuya and Jun both stood still stunned. "You think I'm a lesbian?!" Julia calmly relpied, "Well, yeah…I thought so anyway…isn't that why you hang around Lili so much?"

At that statement, Jin and Kazuya ducked under the table. "…You MUST be completely out of your mind if you think for ONE second that I have some type of 'crush' on Lili Rochefort!" Asuka lashing out was completely out of breath, saying that in one take.

"Sorry Asuka, but that was what Lili was telling everyone…" Asuka stood frozen for a moment, but finally sat down calmly. And after a few moments of silence, Julia brought the subject back up. "…You don't think I'm a lesbian do you?"

"Ok this is getting out of hand." Jun said before Asuka interrupted her, "No, I don't think you're a lesbian Julia, especially after what I heard about you and Jin."

Jin dropped his fork and slowly turned the other way. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot about Jin and I!"

"What about you and Jin?" Kazuya's voice being heard for the first time that night, "Yes, what exactly did take place between you and Jin?" Now Jun was interested as well. Jin gave Asuka a death glare as she slowly slid under the table.

"You didn't tell them Jin?" Julia sat up to tell the story, "Well, it was after the first Tekken Tag Tournament, and me and Jin had lunch before the closing ceremony started."

"…That's it?" Kazuya asked annoyed, Julia continued, "Well, we kind of…well…"

"Had sex…they kind of had sex…" Asuka finished Julia's sentence.

"What?!" Kazuya and Jun both screamed. "What?! No We didn't, we just kissed…who told you that?" Asuka pointed to Jin, and Kazuya and Jun both glared at him as well. However, Jin just kept looking the other way.

"Why the hell would you tell them that you idiot!" Julia shot those words at Jin quick, Kazuya looking on almost proud of Julia for using profanity. He was feeling like the Mishima in her was coming out a little.

"I never told them that, Asuka just doesn't listen!" Jin putting all the blame on her, "Listen I don't care what or how it happened, I don't fool around when it comes to my virginity!" At that statement the table went silent…again. "Your what?" Kazuya softly said.

"Yes, I'm a virgin, I have never gave anyone my flower, is that a crime?" Julia stated with pride.

"What the hell is a flower?" Kazuya sincerely asked.

"Well in this case, A flower is basically often used for saying you haven't given away your virginity yet." Asuka explained. Kazuya lost in thought said, "That just doesn't make any sense at all…Jun didn't give me a flower."

"Because it's not something you give!" Jun said annoyed while massaging her temple. "I didn't just pull down my panties and say 'Here's my flower!' you know?"

Both Jin and Asuka pushed their plates back, "Well we officially couldn't get any higher on the awkward scale then we are now." Asuka said, until Julia found herself entering the conversation, "But I thought that you were raped Ms. Kazama?"

"What?!" Kazuya stood up from his chair.

"Well there goes that…" Jin whispered to himself.

"I didn't rape her! We made Love! Real, Intimate, Love damn it!" Kazuya said as he slammed his fist on the table with every word. "Well that's not what people are saying on fanfiction." Julia whispered.

"But this isn't fanfiction! This is real life!" Kazuya stated, while Jin and Asuka turned to each other.

"You never told him did you?" Jin asked Asuka, "Hey, he seems happier…doesn't he?"

"…Well this just got awkward…" Julia said softly.

"Just got awkward?!" Everybody said besides Julia. "You are the sole reason for EVERY awkward moment that has taken place in the past 10 minutes! You simply just don't belong here!" Kazuya snapped at Julia, she didn't even know how to respond. But she felt something boiling inside of her, something she hasn't felt in a long time, anger. "Well…maybe…I…I wouldn't be so out of place, if some insensitive, selfish, inconsiderate, doesn't know what to do with his penis so he shoves it wherever it fits, knock off of a second rate father was actually there for me!"

Everyone was shocked, Jin and Asuka backed up, and Jun was preparing to restrain Kazuya from doing anything. But instead of anything that was expected, Kazuya did the unthinkable, he hugged Julia. And soon after releasing her, he said…

"Let's go buy you a car."

"What?!" Jin and Asuka with a look of disgust on their faces, considering Jin had to buy his own car, and Asuka is still riding her bike. So as Kazuya and Julia walked out the house, everyone else stood shocked but after awhile sat back down at the dinner table.

After a few moments of silence, Jun asked, "So just so we're clear, nobody thinks I got raped right?" Jin and Asuka shook their heads no, "And is everybody clear on their sexuality?" Jin and Asuka both nodded yes, "What about the whole giving the flower away thing?"

"Mom…things just finally stopped being awkward, less not start it back up again." After Jin said that, the family began to eat again.

* * *

**Next episode coming up soon! And by soon I mean as soon as I finish the next one. R&R everyone…**


End file.
